In a streaming video system, video frames may be rendered by an encoder. The encoder, for example, may compress the video stream and/or encode the video stream in a format and/or resolution that is compatible with the display on which it is to be shown. The connection between the device rendering the video and the display may be a wired (e.g., USB) or wireless (e.g., WiFi, Bluetooth) connection. A decoder associated with the display may decode the encoded video frames it receives. When video is rendered at a constant frame rate, the display may be continuously updated with new frames.